Chibi Kidd
by Envy911
Summary: Kidd gets into another fight at a bar and things don't turn out for the best for him. It's a good this that Law is there to make sure he is alright and maybe have a little fun too. Contains an oc but he only plays a small role in the beginning.


a/n: ok so I have wanted to write this for a while and finely got around to it. The only thing you really need to know is that Baxter's Devil Fruit ability wasn't necessarily entirely my idea. He is one of my oc's and originally his powers were more or less like those of a Loony Toon character. You know being able to bounce back after physical attacks and making those magic black holes out of nowhere; and making toon copies of people.

Well **sQuiDbiScUit** (on DA) said something about how it would be cool if Oda made a character that could turn people into chibis and I thought that was an awesome idea too, so I tweaked his abilities a little bit. So now he can make people look like 'toons' (chibis) too since they are kind of like cartoons. And I also based my description of chibi Kidd on her amazing pictures/style.  
---

Kidd glanced down the bar at the black hair man sitting at the other end of it. He had been eyeing Kidd for a while now, just staring at him in a way that drove the red head nuts. His hand tightened around his glass and he growled. He knew the other man was watching him because there was no one else sitting at the bar between them. The little pub was relatively empty. There was a large poker game going on at one of the bigger booths, and a few other people were lounging at tables. One of those people was his fellow supernova Trafalgar Law, but he hadn't been paying the other man much attention since he had just been talking with some other pirates—probably trying to get them to join his crew—and hadn't made contact with him.

Finely having enough of the mysteries man watching him Kidd slammed his drink down on the table and turning to look fully at him. "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer!" he barked even more upset now because his drink had spilled on his hand when he slammed it down.

The stranger seemed un-phased by this outburst and simply gave a light laugh. "Actually I already did," he said holding up a napkin he had been scribbling on. Growling in anger Kidd got up from his seat and made his way over to him. Snatching the napkin out of his hand he looked at it and ground his teeth together in angrily.

"Just who the hell do you think you are mocking me?" Kidd snapped crumpling up the napkin and throwing it to the ground.

"Tammy Baxter," the stranger said giving Kidd a two fingered salute and grinning. Tammy Baxter, Kidd thought he had heard that name before. Yes, now that he looked at him more closely he could remember seeing him before; not in person of course but on a wanted poster. He had a bounty something around fifty or sixty thousand Beli; exceedingly low in comparison to Kidd's. The supernova examined the other pirate, taking in his physical appearance.

He was rather small, by far much shorter than Eustass was and his skin was tanned a soft copper. His black hair was in long dreadlocks and held back in a thick loose ponytail at the base of his skull. Dark rings were under his eyes—like he hadn't slept in a month—and his eyes were a deep purple. He had three notches out of his right ear and the left was covered in piercings.

"Well Tammy Baxter I hope you know who it is you're picking a fight with," Kidd growled cracking his knuckles and scowling down at the other man.

"Hey now I didn't pick a fight with you. And actually no I have no idea who the hell you are. Why you supposed to be some big shot? Let me guess you're going to find One Piece?" the last two sentences were said in a way that hit all the wrong buttons in the other pirate. Pulling his knife from its sheath he slashed at the other man. When Baxter dodged he called on his powers of magnetism and sent a barrage of knifes, forks, and nails shooting at him. The smaller man appeared to be very agile and dodged most of the attacks only getting nicked a few times.

"Well someone has a temper," he stated mockingly standing on the table that the poker game had been going on at. He got several dirty looks from the participants of the game and lots of curses thrown at him from both them and Kidd. Jumping off the table he avoided the next round of metal projectiles being launched at him. Landing on top of the bar behind Kidd, and the supernova turned around to attack him pausing when he saw that Baxter had a hand held out to his chest and was smirking. Kidd had no idea what kind of abilities he might have but at this range it probably would hurt.

"Let's see how accurate I was…" Tammy said then pressed his palm firmly to Kidd's chest. "Toon." He muttered flexing his fingers. Kidd felt a wave of tingles course through his body and then everything went dark. Well not really dark, but something was obstructing his vision and he was severely disorientated.

"You just have to make problems with everyone don't you Eustass," Law said as he walked up the situation. Crouching down he pulled the furry red coat off of Kidd's now shrunken form. "Turn him back," Law ordered standing up and giving Baxter a hard look. The lesser pirate was still sitting on the bar and he just laughed.

"I don't think so," he said hopping down and picking up the napkin that Kidd had tossed to the floor earlier. Flattening it out he smirked looking at the sketch and back to Kidd—who was still sitting on the floor in a daze. "I was rather accurate," he laughed again tossing the little chibi sketch of Kidd over his shoulder and turning to leave the bar.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I said change him back," Law said again more firmly. Baxter stopped and turned to look at him.

"Don't worry he'll change back on his own. It's not permanent," that said he turned and left the bar. Law sighed and crotched down in front of Kidd again, who just now seemed to be coming to his senses. Looking up at Trafalgar he scowled, though it didn't have that much of an intimidating effect in his current form.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he questioned immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. "What the hell happened to my voice?" he sounded like he was thirteen again, voice not yet broken and adult. He looked up at Law again and scowled. The other supernova had a thin grin on his face and it was obvious he was trying not to laugh. Standing up Kidd glared….up at the other man? Up? But he was supposed to be taller that Law and besides Law was still crouched down.

Trafalgar couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Falling back on to his ass and holding his sides drawing the attention of the other people in the bar back to them. "You-you have to see yourself!" he gasped and picked Kidd up around the waist and carried him to the bathroom. This was another thing that made no sense to Kidd. Upon entering the restroom Law walked over to the sinks and sat Kidd down on top of the counter so he could see himself in the mirror.

Kidd's mouth dropped when he saw himself. He was less than half as tall as he should have been, and his hips were over exaggerated like a curvy woman. His tummy was no longer flat and toned but held a little extra wait; making him slightly chubby but not fat. And his checks, tummy, and elbows held a rosy blush to them. "Wh- What did he do to me!?" Kidd yelled in disbelief. Moving his tiny hands to touch the mirror not believing that the reflection was really him.

"He turned you into a chibi," Law said ruffling Kidd's fiery hair. That got a growl out of the little supernova. He batted Law's hand away and turned to glare at him in anger.

"And you let him leave without turning me back!" Kidd snapped at him. Then jumped off the counter and headed for the restroom door. He reached up for the handle and was even more annoyed to find he couldn't reach it. Jumping up he grabbed on it. "We have to find that Baxter guy and make him turn me back to normal!"

"Don't worry Kidd," Law said coming up behind him and plucking him from his place hanging onto the door handle. "He told me you would change back on your own." Law wrapped his arm around Kidd's chest and tummy holding him close to his body like an over sized stuffed animal.

"When," the red head demanded folding his arms over his chest and relaxing back against Law. Of all the other supernovas he knew Law the best—save for of course Killer—and he was glad that it was him he was stuck with and not someone like Bonny who would just make fun of him.

"Hmm, I didn't ask," Law said nuzzling the back of Kidd's neck and rubbing his tummy. "But that's ok I kind of like you this way." Kidd started to squirm in the other man's grip. There was a reason he knew Law better than the other supernovas, a rather personal reason and now that he thought about it maybe he would have been better off with Bonny. He knew Law and with how—he shuddered at the thought of the word—cute he looked the other man would probably try something.

He knew he was right when he felt one of Law's hands brush the waist band of his pants. "Would you stop it Law. What are you some kind of pedophile?" Kidd said trying to wiggle out of the larger man's hold. Law just laughed and held on tighter to him.

"No, I'm not. It's not like you're younger, you're just smaller. And you are so cute and molestible," Law said grinning in Kidd's ear.

"See you said molest! That makes you a pedo! Now put me down." Kidd protested pushing at Law's arms, but it did no good. It seemed that along with his size his strength had also been shrunk. That was when he noticed that he couldn't sense the magnetic fields of the metal object around them. Trying to pull the metal handle off the door—with the intention of throwing it at Law it if worked—he found that his Devil Fruit powers weren't working. 'Just great…no powers and I'm stuck with a pervert,' he thought sighing in irritation.

"What's wrong?" Law teased nibbling at Kidd's ear. Kidd shivered and leered at the other man over his shoulder.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that I've been turned into a brat and am being molested by a pervert in the public restroom of a bar," he snapped and shuddered when Law chucked in his ear.

"You're right that is a problem…" Kid let out a relieved breathe thinking that Law was finely going to let him go, but he had no such luck. "Someone could walk in and see us. They might get the wrong idea with you looking like this."

"Oh and what might that be that you're a pedo-perv?" Kid questioned as Law walked away from the door and locked both of them into one of the bathroom stalls. "Great, this makes things so much better Law thank you." Kidd said in a dry tone full of sarcasm.

Law just Smirked and kissed the back of Kidd's neck, nipping at the baby soft skin and leaving tiny marks, moving his tongue up to lick the shell of his ear and whisper to him. "Why you are very welcome Eustass," he breathed against the moist skin.

His hands played over Kidd's chest and tummy; one brushing over his nipples and the other circling Kidd's bellybutton before dipping into the front of his pants. Kidd was just starting to relax into the other supernova's touches when an odd tingling sensation started to spread through his body. "Um, Law…" he started pretty sure that the tingling wasn't the result of the other man's touches. Law just hummed in his ear and continued to touch him. "I think that-"

Before he could finish him and Law were crashing down to the floor, Law not having expected the sudden change in weight. Well actually he had landed on the toilet and now had his ass stuck in the bowl, this was only made worse by the way he had been holding Kidd; meaning that the other man—who was now full sized again—was sitting on top of him, and squished between Laws and the side of the stall and had hit his head on the other side.

"Nice going Trafalgar," Kidd grumbled rubbing the back of his sore skull. Law just gave a disappointed sigh and tried to get unstuck from the toilet.

"Dimmit why the hell did you have to change back now. Things were just getting good too," He looked up at Kidd and was met with a look that did not mark a happy man. "What?"

"You were going to go all the way with me like that, weren't you!?" He yelled in outrage and managed to stand up, looming over the other man. Law opened and closed his mouth a few times, eyes darting around slightly trying to think of some way to not make the other supernova angrier. He failed miserably. "You were!!" Kidd was angry and embarrassed and those were two things that didn't go together well with him. Law just gave a shy grin and braced himself for the worse as Kidd yanked him up out of the toilet and held him against the wall.

---

a/n: first time really writing with Kidd and Law. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.  
Sorry for putting one of my oc's in there I normally don't do that but I needed someone to turn Kidd chibi. Please tell me if you saw any mistakes. Review/critique please!!


End file.
